


"Do you WANT me to fuck you?"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dacryphilia, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy begs Wilbur to let him come to his house but he keeps refusing until he gets an idea. He decides to teach Tommy a lesson by showing him exactly why he shouldn't hang out alone with older people.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 232





	"Do you WANT me to fuck you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Old idea and writing but I rewrote some bits so its not as shit lol. If I should add any tags pls lmk lmao anyways enjoy <3

"Come on Wilbur! It won't be weird I promise" Tommy begs 

They were in currently in a private discord voice chat, and Tommy was begging Wilbur for a second meet-up. 

Now this wouldn't be much of a problem if Tommy didn't specifically say he wanted to meet up AT Wilbur's house, ALONE. 

In his eyes that wasn't weird at all, but to Wilbur it just didn't feel okay. 

"Tommy, I don't- I really don't think this is a good idea. Maybe when you're older? plus we're gonna meet up at vidcon and other events-" Wilbur starts making excuses 

He knew he wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity of doing something to Tommy so he really didn't want to accept the offer. 

"Wilbur please, I'll be good and I'll try not to make anything weird between us, Please." Tommy begs again, in his usual whiney and annoying tone. 

Wilbur was about to just leave the call and ignore him until Tommy just gave up, but then an idea popped into his head. 

"Wilbur I asked my parents and they said it was okay please-" 

Wilbur knew he didn't actually ask his parents because they obviously would've said no. He probably told them they were gonna meet up in a public space or with more people. 

"You know what? Fine Tommyinnit. We can fucking meet up." He sighs. He wasn't as mad as he made himself appear, because he knew exactly what he was gonna do when the boy got there. 

~

It had been a few days since they planned the meetup. 

'Tommy should be here soon...' Wilbur thought as he was setting up his setup so Tommy could fit into frame if they were to stream together. 

...Although Tommy will probably just want to go home after what he's about to do. Maybe even potentially ruin their friendship, but he didn't want to think about that one. 

He hears the doorbell ring and quickly rushes to see Tommy, in his blue jacket and jeans. Tommy leaned in for a side hug and that caught Wil by surprise but he just leaned in and hugged back. 

"You hungry?" Wilbur asks as he walks into the kitchen, Tommy following suit right behind after putting his jacket somewhere. 

"Yeah, all I ate was fucking pretzels the whole ride here. I'm kinda tired as well but I have the energy" Tommy says, sitting on a nearby chair 

Wilbur opens the fridge and hands Tommy a plate of some leftover pasta. 

Tommy starts eating as he chats with Wilbur about the ride, and other boring stuff. 

After he was done he went over to the sink to put his plate in. 

As he turns around to go back to his seat he feels Wilbur's hands wrap around his wrist and suddenly he's pinned to the fridge. 

"W-Wil?" He asks, still processing the sudden movements and their current position 

"You know, I tried to warn you." Wilbur says in a harsh tone and lowers his head to the younger's neck, kissing it softly 

'Shit.' Tommy realizes what's happening and tries pushing the brunette away,but to no avail. 

Wilbur was stronger,bigger, and taller. 

"I tried, I really did try to let you know how dangerous this could be." 

Tommy feels hot tears swelling up in his eyes and Wilbur notices this. He grabs Tommy's skinny wrists and lifts his arms up, holding them in place with one hand while pushing his other hand to the blonde's mouth. 

It was quite easy to manhandle his tiny body, you could hardly call it a challenge, especially since Tommy was being more obedient than expected. 

Wilbur pushes his knee in between Tommy's thighs, moving up and down. The movement causes the younger to shiver and muffled moans come out of the teen's mouth. 

"Do you realize how easily I could just bend you over the countertop and fuck you raw right here and now?" Wilbur whispers coldly in his ear, making the other whimper. 

He was so scared, yet it was kind of arousing. 

Wilbur's voice was hot, there's no denying in that. But jesus christ, him pinning him like this and whispering into his ear? 

Curse him and his teenage hormones. 

"Why did you insist so much? do you want me to fuck you? Or did you simply think I wouldn't? We've known each other for like a fucking year, Tommy. I thought you knew better than to trust being alone in a random man's house." 

Tommy whimpers again but the sound is muffled by the hand on his mouth. He just can't take it anymore and starts sobbing. The hot tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

Regret and disgust. That's all he can feel. 

He regrets wanting to meet up again. And he's disgusted that he's letting this happen and also ENJOYING it?! He's pathetic and he deserves whatever is about to happen to him. 

Wilbur feels like it wasn't time to stop just yet though. 

"If you didn't want me to fuck you, why would you ask to come to my house specifically alone, Hm?" Wilbur removes his hand from the teen's mouth and he just starts sobbing while struggling to breathe. 

"W-Wil..P-Please..I'm s-sorry" Tommy keeps repeating apologies between sobs. Wilbur didn't want to admit, but it was kinda hot. 

'Maybe I went a little too far.' 

Wilbur quickly releases the blonde and wraps his arms around him, forcing them into a hug. Tommy's confused by the action but he really needs a shoulder to cry on right now so he just goes with it. 

"Shhh...Tommy, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I was just showing you what COULD'VE happened and why I didn't want to meet up alone." Wilbur whispers and hugs the shorter tighter "You obviously weren't listening to words so I had to do something physically." 

"W-Wil- I'm really sorry" Tommy quavers and starts sniffling 

"Hey hey hey, it's okay,alright? I'm sorry as well, maybe I went a little too far" Wilbur says and cups the younger's cheeks, wiping a few tears away. 

He lied. He was glad he got to teach him a lesson, and he would've went further if there were no consequences. But Wilbur wasn't dumb. 

Everything happened so fast and Tommy didn't know how to feel yet. Should he feel disgusted? Wilbur touched him, but it was to teach him a lesson, he didn't actually enjoy it, right? He kind of hoped he did, but part of him knows that's just sickening. 

"Let's go to my room, I was thinking we could stream together later?" Wilbur asks, giving the shorter a soft smile, hoping to calm him down 

"Yeah, let me just go wash my face first" Tommy says and heads to find the bathroom 

He splashes the cold water onto his face then brushes it with a towel. 

His much older best friend just took advantage of him, was he really gonna let it slide like that? 

After he's done he goes upstairs and sits down next to Wilbur, watching as he gets all his shit ready. 

Was he scared of Wilbur now? Most definitely. 

Will he let that ruin their friendship? Fuck no. He deserved it. And the worst part is that he wouldn't mind if Wilbur did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been recently spamming the Wilbur Soot/Tommyinnit tag LOL hope u don't mind. Anyways hope u enjoyed, and again, comments motivate me so don't be shy👀


End file.
